As is well known in mechanics, a clutch is a device that provides for the transmission of power from one component to another. A motorcycle clutch allows the driving power produced by the engine to be transferred to the transmission, which is then transferred to the rear wheel of the motorcycle by a chain, belt, or drive shaft. The clutch of a motorcycle is typically operated by a hand lever located on the handlebar of the motorcycle. If the clutch lever is at rest, the clutch is engaged and the engine power is transferred to the transmission of the motorcycle, and if the clutch lever is engaged, the clutch is disengaged and the power supply from the engine to the transmission is interrupted.
Typically, the clutch is actuated by the clutch lever either hydraulically or mechanically. For a mechanically actuated clutch, one end of a clutch control cable is attached to the clutch lever, and the other end of the clutch control cable is attached to a clutch engagement mechanism which engages and disengages the clutch. In a typical clutch engagement mechanism, a control rod attached to a clutch plate is moved by a rotational shaft having an arm attached at one end, and the clutch control cable is attached at a distal end of the arm. Thus, when an operator of the motorcycle pulls the clutch lever, the force is transferred to the attachment point of the clutch control cable to the arm of the clutch engagement mechanism, which in turn rotates the rotational shaft to move the control rod and disengage the clutch in order to shift gears, or to stop the driving force of the motorcycle.
Therefore, as the clutch lever is directly connected to the arm of the clutch engagement mechanism, and therefore almost all of the force required to be transferred to the arm in order to rotate the rotational shaft is delivered directly from the clutch lever, the motorcycle operator may become fatigued by repeatedly exerting this force to engage and disengage the clutch lever. Such fatigue may become especially problematic if the motorcycle operator is riding under racing conditions, which require numerous and speedy actuation of the clutch over extended periods of time. Thus, a clutch engagement mechanism which relieves the operator of some of the force required to actuate the clutch may be desired.